No busques aparece solo
by ginebralocacullen
Summary: ellos eran amigos especiales desde preescolar, ya que ella poseía poderes y los padres de el también. Ella lo quería como algo mas que compañeros, pero el no se había dado cuenta...
1. ¿Ausente?

Prefacio

BPOV

Me llamo Isabella Swan, mis padres son Charlie Swan conocido por Mrs Rapidez y mi madre Renee. Yo tengo poderes al igual que mi padre, pero el mio es naturaleza, fenómenos atmosféricos y puedo leer los pensamientos de los demas. Tengo 16 años y estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen sus padres son superhéroes pero el todavía no tiene poderes. Espero que este año los descubra y que pueda decirle que lo amo.

Capitulo 1: ¿Ausente?

BPOV

Iba por la calle cuando:

-¡Hey, Bella!-dijo la voz del hombre mas hermoso del mundo, me abrazo por la espalda , me beso en la mejilla y me quito el Ipod.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿Que te pasa?¿Por que estas escuchando canciones tristes?

-Porque estoy depre,¿además, a ti que te importa?

-Me importa lo que te pasa y ahora dime a verdad.

-Es por un chico.

-¿Si el descarado de Mike te ha hecho algo lo mato?- _!Mike! !Que pinta aquí¡_

-No es Mike-_so burro eres tu _grito mi conciencia.-Da lo mismo- le sonreí pero no llego a mi corazón.

-Vale, vamos que llegamos tarde y es el primer día.-solo asentí. Llegamos al autobús y todos se callaron cuando me vieron con Edward,_ normal sus padres son mas famosos que el tuyo._

_-_Bella, vamos.- Porque no te fijas que estoy colada de ti.

-Um..

-Hoy te noto ausente.

-Si... bueno... ya.... estoy nerviosa.-Nos sentamos y deje de pensar para ver lo que pensaban los demás.

_-joder, me tengo que tirar a ese pivón._

_-uf, mis hormonas..._

_-Mike, hoy le pediré que me lo haga para quitarme el calentón_

_-Tengo que comprar los juegos para mañana_

Menudos pensamientos, uf esto va hacer difícil.


	2. Peleas, encuentros y reconciliaciones

Disclamair: No me pertencen los personajes, me estoy basando en la pelicula high sky pero no se pareceran sino por los poderes y otras cositas.

Agradezco los rewiens para poder continuar con la historia de verdad que ayudan.

Grax Ginebralocacullen y sin mas el capi( al principio seran cortos porque si no les gusta la historia no la voy a seguir, tengo otros proyectos que tengo tambien que subir):

Capitulo 2: Peleas, encuentros y reconciliaciones.

BPOV

-Edward no vamos a hablar de si estoy o no ausente déjame.-le dije un poco molesta.

-Hoy¿ qué te dieron para comer?¿ escorbuto de rata?- me dijo riéndose

-Joder, no me hace gracia Edward Anthony.- dije y me levante del asiento en la guagua y me puse en otro mas lejos mirando por la ventana.

Me enfade cuando oí los pensamientos que tenían algunas chicas sobre el pero también conmigo misma por no poder pararlos y restregarles por la cara que Edward era MIO.

-¡Hola! Soy Alice Terreen ¿y tu?- dijo una pequeña duende con pelo negro y pequeño.

-Eh … vale soy Bella.-no tenia ganas de que una fan de Edward me viniera a preguntar algo sobre el.

-Creo que seremos grandes amigas, luego te presentare a mi novio.- suspire de alivio.-pensaste que me iba a cercar a ti por Edward.

-Si...

-No importa de todas formas me alegro que lo pienses vi como se peleaban y seguro que si no me siento yo se sienta una lagarta.

-Ya bueno... no es por ser pesada ni maleducada pero puedes callarte.

-vale.

-Gracias, Alice.-se callo un rato pero empezó mentalmente a pensar sin saber que yo la estaba oyendo.

-Alice, callate.

-Pero si no he hablado.

-Perdona pero es que leo la mente.

-Ah vale guay después lo probaremos por fa.

-Ok.- Estuvimos parados un rato y después el autobús empezó a caminar a través de las calles y llegamos a la carretera cortada, seguimos hasta el borde y de allí despegamos con la guagua. Pude ver como Edward era acosado por unas zorras. Pero se veía contento por la atención que recibía.

Por fin llegamos al instituto Power High, bajamos y ya empezaron con las bromas a los novatos, es decir, a nosotros pero hacia mi lo único que vi fueron miradas de lujuria de parte de los chicos. Me dio igual, yo no era ni fea ni una modelo pero si era guapa aunque a la persona que me gustaba no le parecía eso. Me despedí de Alice y me fui a mi clase para conocer al tutor y luego irnos a la clasificación.

Entre sola a clase y me senté al rato vino él y se sentó al lado mio.

**¿Que te pasa?** Escribió en un papel con su caligrafía inmejorable.

**Nada =)**.Le respondí.

**No te creo ¬¬.Venga ¿que te pasa?**

**Que que me pasa, me pasa que me molesta tu actitud.**

**Lo siento :( ¿Me perdonas?:)-**_Como no te perdonare si yo te quiero, estúpido _grito mi subconsciente.

-Claro, Edward. Somos me-jo-res a-mi-gos - escupí lo ultimo con odio. Me gire hacia él y le abrace inhalando su aroma.

**-**Te quiero, peque.- _y yo pero de maneras diferentes_ dijo mi voz interna_  
_


	3. Clasificación,encuentro y una depravada

Gracias a las chicas que agregaron el fic a favoritos y a las chicas que dejaron un rewiens.

Se que he dejado pasar el tiempo pero no me venia la inspiración así que ahora que me vino aprovecho. como ya dije en los anteriores agradezco los rewiens.

Ginebraloca.

Capitulo 3: Clasificación, un encuentro y una depravada.

Después de la pequeña reconciliación con Edward llego el profesor que se llamaba Taquer Mcgregor un nombre a mi parecer algo extraño pero bueno...

Nos dirigimos a el gimnasio y la directora nos explico el procedimiento, luego otro profesor que no se presento y empezó a llamar a personas para que mostraran sus poderes, estaba nerviosa por Edward y el también. Justo en ese momento me llamo el profesor.

-¡Isabella Swan! Muéstrame tus poderes.

-Señor no quiero.

-¿Segura?- dijo mirando su registro. _Su padre era excelente y ella... _pensó.

_-_Deje a mi padre en paz.-le corte.

-Como sabia usted eso... espere ¿lee la mente?

-...

-Si no quieres llegar a ser un héroe seras currito, aunque podrías haberlo sido.

-vale.-di las gracias internamente.

-Siguiente Edward Cullen. Sus poderes.

-No tengo- susurro.

-No te oigo.

-Que no tengo todavía.-se oyeron unas risas.

-Muy gracioso, señor Cullen.

-No me hace gracia, ya que es la verdad.-dijo Edward seriamente.

-Otro currito, su padre estará decepcionado. Siguiente...-cuando mire a Edward estaba deprimido así que le agarre el brazo y me lo lleve de la sala sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Gracias-fue lo único que dijo cuando salimos fuera.

-No ha sido nada, pero quita esa cara de funeral que no se ha muerto nadie y miralo por el lado bueno estamos juntos.- le sonreí.

-De nuevo gracias por animarme siempre, Bella- me abrazo pero no fue durante mucho ya que vinieron las zorr... las seguidoras de Edward.

-Eddi ¿cómo es que eres un currito?- dijo una enganchando se de su brazo. Me fui no quería que me insultaran o escuchar algo raro.

-Hola, Bella.-dijo alguien en mi espalda.

-Pero ¿que...?-me gire a ver.

-¡Jake! ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Sabes que mi madre resulto poseer poderes que nadie me contó y yo heredé.

-!Que bien¡Bueno vamos a dar un paseo.-le dije y me abrazo por la cintura y así fuimos todo el camino.- ¿Cuál es tu poder?

-El fuego.

-Genial. Por eso te noto tan caliente(N/A:¬¬ parece otra cosa)

-Y yo que pensaba que nunca te oiría decir eso, depravada.

-No soy depravada lo eres tu yo lo dije porque al contacto con la mano estas tan caliente.

-Sigue sonando mal.- y se empezó a reír de mi.

-¿Que te cuentas, malpensado?

-Nada, interesante¿ y tu, playgirl?( N/A: no existe creo)

-¿Así que playgirl, eh? te voy a dar.-le di en la cabeza y salí corriendo hacia mi clase.

-Swan ya veras- le oí gritar antes de meterme en clase


End file.
